Burning Bridges
by silverwolfneko-chan
Summary: How Bombalurina and Demeter left Macavity and joined the Jellicle Tribe
1. Chapter 1

She lies on the metal beam, waiting. Not patiently. She has never been patient, and tonight she is even less than ever before.

Her tails swish silently from side to side as she looks down, eyeing the scene intensely. Cats, in all shapes and sizes, move about down there. Eating, sleeping, hissing like kittens at each other. Every few minutes a pitiful fight breaks out, only to stop instantly.

Cowards, the lot of them.

The room is not large enough to hold this many cats. Normally it wouldn't be a problem. A tribe should be capable of living together this closely, only, this is not a tribe. It is very far from.

She narrows her eyes slightly. There is not a single cat down there she would think of as tribe.

A horn sounds loudly, and it nearly makes her jump. She turns her head towards the wall on her right, where, on the other side humans were now finishing their day's work. Below her, the cats scatter at the sound, hiding. Barely a minute goes by before a door to the room opens, and several humans comes in carrying stacked boxes. Shoes.

They are placed along the walls, and then they leave, turning off lights and machines, and the entire house, the factory, falls silent.

Below her, cats show themselves again. They stretch and howl, and jump into the air, eager to roam the fabric in search of mice. Or the streets, in search of trouble.

She sits up, her claws showing. It time, she only has to wait… wait just a little more.

And finally he comes.

Macavity.

The room goes quiet instantly. The mangy, ginger cat makes his entrance silently, and so sudden one can only believe it to be magic. She knows it is.

She lies down flat on the beam, careful to hide herself in the darkness below the roof. But there is no need. No one below takes notice of her, or her absence.

Macavity gives his orders, and the cats scatter. He stands alone in the room, head swaying back and forth.

She pressed herself down harder and closes her eyes. _Don't let him see, don't let him see…_

Minutes pass before she finally dares to look, and sees the room is empty. Macavity is gone. Left just as silently as he came. She breathes heavily.

She makes her way down from her place on the beam, jumping from boxes to boxes. She runs as fast as she can, through opens doors and cracked windows, until she comes to his den. Macavity's den.

There's no one around and he doesn't hesitate. She enters.

The inside is full of pillows and blanket, and jewels and colorful glass shard. As always, she is momentarily stunned by it all. The beauty and the light, but she shakes herself out of it, and hurried to the nest.

Lying beneath a blanket, soundly asleep she finds her.

She doesn't have time to be gentle and rips the blanket away, which wakes the sleeping queen.

She sits up with a startled look on her golden and black face, her eyes looking around confused until she sees her.

"Bombalurina?" she asks, her voice heavy with sleep.

Bomba nods, "Yes, it's me. Come on!" she grabs her arms and pulls her along, out of the nest and to the dens edge.

"Wait, what? Sister, what's is going on?"

"We're getting out of here, now. Tonight!" Bomba says, glancing out of the den, but there is no one around. She feels her heartbeat speed up a little. Maybe luck is with them tonight. She steps forward to exit the den, only to be stopped. She turns around and looks at the other queen.

"Demeter?" she asks.

"I-I can't leave… he… he will be angry," Demeter whispers, eyes wide. Bomba swallows. They don't have times for this.

"It's now or never, Demeter," she says, tugging at her sister's arm, but the younger queen is unmoving.

Demeter is as if frozen, her entire body stiff, her face showing horror.

"Bomba, I-"

"Now or never!" interrupts Bomba, hissing slightly, "Please, Dem, don't make me leave you."

Demeter stares, eyes empty, "He will come after us."

"Not if we are far enough away. Please, Demeter," Bomba begs. She can't leave her sister, she can't, but…

Demeter finally moves, and shakes her head. "I can't… I-I can't…"

Realizing time is running out, Bomba hisses sharply and grabs Demeter by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Wake up, Sister," she sneers, "Your eye has barely healed since his last rage, and you want to stay?"

Demeter looks down.

"I won't leave you, Dem, so please, for the both of us. Come with me," her eyes are nearly tearing up.

She fears she will say now again, refuse to leave all this. But against all odds, against how much she feared Macavity has broken her dear sister, the amazing happens. Demeter nods.

Bomba doesn't wait. She pulls her sister away, and they run. Away from the factory, away from the hateful cats. And most importantly, away from Macavity.

….

They run all night, barely stopping for a rest or to eat.

Bomb had feared that her sister would at some point give in to the fear and turn back, but is again surprised. Demeter only seems to gain strength the further away they go from the factory.

With each step, each leap, something changes in Demeter, and Bomba smiles at the light appearing in the usual empty eyes.

When they finally dare to stop for a small rest, Demeter glances up, chest moving rapidly to draw in breath.

"The moon," she breathes, and Bomba follows her gaze. High above them, full and shining more brightly than she had ever seen before, is the moon.

"It will guide us," Demeter says. Bomba looks at her sister, sees her trance like expression. "We must follow it."

Worry fills Bomba, but the light in her sister's eyes is still so delicate, so easily killed, and she doesn't dare refuse her. She nods and they grasp each other's paws, and run.

…

They follow the moon, large and bright, and it seems to give Demeter a newfound energy. The fear of meeting one of Macativy's cats is always there, but they push forward.

Through alleys and empty streets, guided by the moon. Bomba can't see the end of their journey, but Demeter is never wavering.

And when the night it's at its peak, and the moon is brighter than ever before, they have reached the edge of town. The houses are spares, and the streets more gravel than stones. The smell of the city – smog, dust and humans in the dozens – are nearly gone and replaced by… trash. Simple and true.

Before them lies a large junkyard, filled to the brim with everything the humans deem unnecessary, or easy to replace. Its large and surrounded by a tall wooden fence, and only seeming to have a single opening. Tracks after the human's vehicles are deeply made into the ground, but now, in the middle of the night, there is no sight of them.

Demeter stops before the entrance and looks up. The moon is directly above them.

They look at each other, and then enter the junkyard.

…

Bomba will never understand humans. As any cat with respect for herself, she values comfort and luxury. She loves and adores soft pillows, and warm blankets. She loves shiny collars and jewelry, and other knickknack found here and there. But as she walks through the junkyard, she can't help but sigh at what she sees.

Trash is not the only thing in the junkyard. Refrigerators, old cars, boxes with clothes and shoes. Small human toys, weird things and strange things. All throws away like it was useless, nothing.

She wonders if they should try to find somewhere to sleep. The night has been long and dawn can't be far away. She's about to suggest it to Demeter, but her sister has jumped up upon a large pile. Each of her moves are elegant and calculated, and she soon reaches the top. There she stops and after a moment, looks down at Bomba, gesturing for her to join her.

Bomba joins her, and is momentarily stunned by the sight. They can see out over almost the entire junkyard, and it is large. Much larger than she had ever imagined. Hills and mountains of discarded human things, forming small valleys and cliffs here and there, and she can already see herself jump from pile to pile, exploring.

She is so occupied with what her eyes see, that her ears nearly miss it. But it's there.

"Listen," she says and Demeter stand up right, ears turning to capture the sound.

Or song. Yes, she can hear song.

Bomba jumps down the pile and runs to the next. With some great leaps she is again high over ground, and the song is slightly higher. Demeter is right on her heels, silently agreeing that this must be investigated.

They run and jump and leap. The song grows stronger while the moon hangs over them, lighting the junkyard more than any sun ever could.

Finally, they stop, at the top of one of the highest piles, and is met with a magnificent sight.

The song, so strong and clear that they can hear every word, is coming from a small clearing in the junkyard. An almost open field, surrounded by piles and cars, and tires, closing in the ground like a stage. And everywhere, there are cats.

Kittens, queens and toms. All ages and color, and slung across every settable surface, or lying on the ground. They all watch as a handful of cats are doing almost acrobatics dancing, while singing on the tops of their lungs.

 _Jellicle cats_ , they sing, _Come to the Jellicle Ball. The Jellicle moon has risen. Jellicles, come, come, come to the Jellicle Ball._

Bomba takes a step back, pulling Demeter with her.

Jellicles.

They look at each other, and Bomba can see her own thought reflected in Demeter's eyes.

These are the cats Macavity has hunted for so long. None of them has ever been allowed to join in those hunts. Demeter has always been Macavity's favorite, and has such never been allowed to leave the fabric. Bomba has never strayed far either, not willing to leave her sister alone for too long. Never before has either of them worries much about the Jellicles, except when Macavity failed in whatever scheme he had planned. His temper has always been worse on those days. But even then, they never worried or thought about the Jellicle cats.

To the sisters, they were merely Macavity's enemies.

And now, they stand so near them, and watch as they sing and dance.

The sisters looked at each other. What to do?

When on the run from Macavity and his cats, who else better to seek out than his enemies? But will the Jellicles even let them near them? After all they have been with Macavity since kittenhood. They have no reason to trust them, let alone letting them come near their tribe.

But what else choice do they have?

Before any of them can even come with an idea or suggestion, there is a rumple and a crash beneath them, and Demeter suddenly disappears from Bomba's side. She tried to grab her sister but it's too late.

Bomba can only watch as her sister slides down the pile, paws desperately trying to grab hold of something. But it's useless, and she soon comes to a stop, right in the middle of the gathered cats, who all stop their dance and look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

….. CP2

As the moon slowly disappears behind the rooftops, the cats of the Jellicle tribe are in no hurry to disappear into their dens, as their usually does at the end of the Jellicle Ball.

The dance and song of the night has long since ended, and the one cat who has seen the entrance to the Heaviside Layer has left them, and will soon return to them, reborn.

Normally, the journey would have been the highest of the Ball, only this night, some unexpected had happened. And the cause is currently in Old Deuteronomy's den.

The kitten, and the youngest of the queens and toms, waits outside, all unable to rest until these two new cats has been expected probably.

For right in the middle of their Ball, had their appeared. Two queens, sisters apparently. One red, the other golden and black. Both young, beautiful and probably the most exciting thing – beside the Ball that is – to happen in years.

So they wait, the young ones, outside the den to see what will happen to these new cats.

Inside, however, the mood is far less filled with excitement.

Old Deuteronomy, grey and kind, looks at the two queens sitting before him with bowed heads. They barely dare to look up, yet they both feel it. The older cat is like the moon, shining and bright in the darkness, and despite themselves and the fear they feel, they can't help but relax in the presence of this cat. They can't help but want his smiles, his gentle touch.

That is what Old Deuteronomy does. He loves, and makes others love.

His sons know this, so they sit calmly and silently behind him, letting their father speak to the two frightened queens.

Bomba noticed it at once. As soon as they entered the den, the three toms, after having helped the older cat safely inside, had sat down behind him.

She looks at them now and sees the cat in all three of them, though she doubts their have the same queen for mother. The smallest of them, still a young kitten, is black and white, and terrible curious. Almost despite his own will, he keeps leaning from side to side, trying to get a better look at them. His eyes are large and bright, and he doesn't miss a single move from either Demeter or Bomba.

The two other toms seem to be in even age. Young but not kittens anymore. One brown and wild to look at, with a sleek black body, the other a silver tabby with black markings. The wild one is sitting slung against a book that serves at one of the dens walls. He manages to look bored and amused at once. Hs eyes often move to Bomba, who doesn't miss the look he gives her.

The grey tabby, however, is following the conversations closely. He seems ready, for what Bomba doesn't know. Maybe to help their father should he tire, for he seems so old.

It was hard to say who had been most terrified, Bomba or Demeter as she crashed down in the middle of the Jellicle Ball. Demeter has frozen, like a mouse being hunted, while Bomba had hurried down after her. Like a mother she had jumped before her sister, hissing and showing claws. She crouched, ready to defend, should these cats decide to attack.

But they never did. Instead, the oldest cat Bomba had ever seen came to them, supported by the grey tabby, and had asked them kindly to sit aside while the Ball continued.

More shocked than anything else, the sisters had sat aside and watched as the Jellicles continued their yearly tradition.

And now they sit in the den of this old cat, telling their story to him like they are invited guests.

Demeter, silent and frightened, is pressed closely to Bomba who takes it upon herself to tell speak. She knows her sister will twitch and shake when she mentions Macavity, but she is not at all prepared by the reaction she gets from the other cats.

Barely has she said his name before the three toms hiss and arch their backs. The smallest of them whimper and seeks safety in the wild one's arms. The tabby is quick to jump to his father's side, and Bomba is shocked to see the pain on the old cats face.

"I see," he says, voice painful and yet still full of calm and love. The tom helps him lean against the book, and the two other cats makes room for him. The small, black one clings to him, and the old one gently nuzzles him.

"Forgive me," he says to Bomba, "But the betrayal of my son is a… painful subject."

Bomba stares and in her arms Demeter stops shaking at once, shocked by this.

"Your son?" Demeter asks, daring to look up.

The old one nods, eyes dull with sadness, "Macavity was lost even as a kitten, and somehow grew up cruel and hateful. I will never know where I stepped wrong with him. Now he is nothing but danger and fear to us."

The tabby bows his head as the old one places a paw between his ears. The wild one gently rubs his face against his father's arms, and is draw in for an embrace he quickly breaks free from.

The old one seems to draw strength from this and takes a deep breath, then he looks at the sisters.

"Tell me, please," he says, "How is my son these days."

Demeter stirs in Bomba's arms. She lifts her head.

Bomba keeps a paw on her arm, and they help each other tell what kind of cat Macavity is.

….

With dawn comes the announcement that the tribe has grown with two cats.

Demeter and Bomba introduces themselves, and are lucky the night's excitement had been so full, for it doesn't take long before the last strength leaves the gathered cats, and they all leave for their dens, eager to sleep.

Demeter and Bomba are then left mostly alone in the clearing. The old one's two sons, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger as they have learned their names are, stand close by the old one's den, talking with their heads closely together. The wild one, Tugger, often looks their way, giving Bomba a smirk. She looks away, not sure to feel about that, besides, she has more important things to do.

She pulls her sister along, so they can sit beside a couple of old bicycle wheels. It's hardly protection or even a soundproof from the rest of the cats, but it's better than nothing. And Bomba is not fool enough to leave this place just to have a talk. They may be new to the Jellicles, but this little clearing will be safer anywhere else at the moment.

They sit closely, eyes on the rest of the cats. As soon as Bomba leans back against the refrigerator behind them, she can finally feel how exhausted she is. Demeter is no better.

"What now?" Demeter asks in a low voice.

"I think we're safe," she says, "For now. They seem to know Macavity and what he is. I think we can trust them."

"And if he comes here?" Demeter says, her voice nearly gone, "If he sees we have joined those he hates."

Heart clenching at the fear she can see in her sister's eyes, one of them still slightly bruised, Bomba runs her paw down Demeter's neck.

"That bridge, that time, sister," Bomba says, trying to sound comforting and calm, "For now, we should find a den and get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

…CP3

Time, never something Bomba has taken much note of before, passes in a flash. And before neither she nor Demeter can count to three, weeks have passed.

The Jellicles have open their tribe to the sisters, who soon feel like long times friends with most of the cats.

It takes days for Demeter to stop shaking, and more for them both to sleep probably in their new den – a nice, old wardrobe covered by umbrellas and filled with blankets – but they find that life with the tribe is something much different than what they are used to from the factory.

There is no fight or struggle to eat. Everyone shares what they have, though the kittens have first right to whatever the tribe has to offer. The queens can walk around without fear of the toms, who smile and laughs with them, instead of growling and dragging them off to their dens with force.

There is peace between the toms. No one fights over silly things or arguments, and no one spots bruises or bloody rifts daily. It's a whole new way of living, and Bomba likes it.

Demeter seems to thrive as well. More outgoing than Bomba has ever seem her before, her sister soon spends most of her time with the other queens. Especially Jellylorum and Tantomile soon become her closest, while she still seems shy of the toms, though not as afraid as Bomba has seen her in the past.

And Bomba, for the first time in… well, her whole life probably, is able to relax. There is no fear of violence or rape, of hunger or staying warm and dry. She doesn't have to fear for her sister, or Macavity's ill mods, or anything other than merely… live. And she loves it.

With the constant fear vanished from her, she enjoys the life the tribe can give, and soon finds friends among both queens and toms. Especially Tugger, who since their first day has payed close attention to her. And she has to admit she likes it.

….

About two months after the Jellicle Ball – and the sister's arrival – Bomba returns to the clearing after a good night of prowling around the neighborhood, and finds the many of the other cats gathered, and upset.

Curious about the fuss, Bomba joins Skimbleshanks at the back of the crowd.

"What's happening?" she asks and stretches her neck to better see.

Skimble shakes his head, "Old Deuteronomy has left us." He sounds nearly broken by the word.

Bomba frowns, "Left us? Why?"

"It's his way, my dear," says Jennyanydots, Skimbles mate, as she sits down beside them. The two rubs their heads together gently before turning their attention back towards what everyone else is focused on. Bomba can't see and moves closer, sneaking through the catered cats until she can see more clearly.

Before the old one's den stands Munkustra, tall and firm, and talking with Jelly, and the twins Tantomile and Coricopat.

They all seem down by their leader's disappearance, and Bomba looks around after Demeter but can't spot her. She then joins Tugger who is lying on the large tier the tribe uses as a gathering spot. With a swift jump, she lands beside him, and he smiles at her.

She raises an eyebrow at him, "You don't seem so concerned about your missing father, she says and lies down beside him.

"He's not missing, he's merely roaming. It's what he does. He will come back soon," Tugger grins and gently runs his claws down Bomba's back, and she leans into it, purring slightly. She relaxes them. If none of the old one's sons are worried, then there is no reason for her to be.

But she is still affected by the mood that falls over the tribe.

With Old Deuteronomy gone, a sense of total safety is gone. The cats are not exactly frightened, but the lasting joy from the Jellicle Ball is slowly disappearing, and it's like everyone is waking up from a daydream. Real life has come.

But even with the change, the Jellicles are still better company than any of Macavity's cats, and Demerter and Bomba gets used to the longing for the old father. And they get used to the Munkustrap who leads in his absence.

Demeter especially seems to like Munkus. Whether she knows it or not, she is drawn to him.

Bomba is not sure why yet, though she thinks is the calmness he gives off. Like a steady place to hide during a storm. No matter what, she approves.

…

Time passes and soon the leaves begin to fall off the trees. The cats begin to prepare for the winter, which means many of them says permanently with their respective human families.

Those such as Skimble and Jenny return home and is not seen for weeks at the time. Others like Asparagus and Jelly moves into the theater to help the old Gus, along with their sons, Plato, Admetus and Tumblebrutus.

The rest – the twins, the sisters Cassandra and Exotica, and a few others – doesn't have a home and stays at the yard. Demeter and Bomba have no choice in the matter and stays as well.

In the evenings, they all stay in the largest den, the one normally belonging to Asparagus and Jelly. Here they all sleep, able to stretch and still lie close enough to keep warm as the snow begin to fall outside.

It is here Bomba began to really feel happy. Every day she prowls in the snow with her sister, who seems more alive than ever before, and in the night, she lies closly with Tugger.

The close living space also means she gets to know the other cats better. Especially Alonzo, Munkus' right paw cat, shows to be excellent company. Funny and with a bright smile he will often entertain them during the dark nights.

The whole world seems to slip into sleep as the snow outside builds up.

It doesn't last long however.

…..

Christmas and New Year pass, leaving loads of fattening food for the Jellicles.

They roam the streets and alleys, digging out the trash and finds more food than could ever feed the entire tribe. Every night they meet in the den and eat together, while the days are being spend as any cat will spend a day.

Bomba also begins to spend time with Munkus, who is much more relaxed now that the tribe is smaller and gathered in one place. Like his brothers, he is fun and even a great storyteller, and it doesn't take many days before the sisters know every deed every Jellicle has ever done. Bomba doesn't miss the looks he gives Demeter either, and can't help but smile when her sister shyly meets his eyes.

She should have known all good must end one day.

The snow sticks to the ground even in the city, and as Bomba enjoy walking on the roofs, looking down at the humans and the traffic, she often goes there just to observe. And that's when she meets him. Magron, ugly and scared as always, and one of Macavity's cats.

By chance, they suddenly stand before each other, and Bomba, chocked beyond words, can barely move. Magron looks equally blown away by it all, but then he grins.

"My, my," he giggles, "Bombalurina herself! Where have you been, gorgeous?"

Bomba turns away from him, ready to run but he blocks her path. She hisses at him, "Move!"

He shakes his grimy head, "I don't think so. The Boss is still very upset that you left, and took Demeter with you." He sneers the last and bares his teeth.

Bomba smiles as coldly as she can, "Too bad," and goes around him, only to have him grab her arm.

"Now you listen to me, Red," he hisses, "Macavity wants you back. Both of you, and he won't stop until he gets you."

Bomba leans in until their noses almost touches, "He can rot in hell. We're not coming back. Now let go!" she tugs her arm free and leaps away from him. With a few great jumps, she is off the roof and down in an alley, quickly making her escape.

She looks back and sees him following her, eyes mad and tongue hanging like a dog's out of his mouth. Disgusted, she picks up her speed and nearly flies over the snow.

As she reaches the edge of town, she looks back, but Magron is nowhere to see. She waits a while, careful, but he still doesn't show.

Still nervous she very slowly heads for the junkyard, constantly looking over her shoulder. There is no sight of him however, and she finally enters the yard, feeling home at once.

She doesn't tell Demeter of her little meeting, no use scaring her. Instead she curls up to her sister that night, unable to sleep, and with Magron's words in her ears.

It turns out she didn't shake him off like she thought she did.

The very next day, only few hours after sunrise, Exotica comes running into the clearing, fur standing on edge and her teeth bared. Munkus is by her side at once, asking what's wrong.

"They are here," she hisses, not at him but at the general situation. Munkus' eyes grow dark, and he looks back at the gathered cats behind him. Demeter gently takes Bomba's paw in hers, eyes wide, and Bomba knows it's useless.

"I ran into Magron yesterday," she tells her, and watches as Demeter's eyes glass over.

"Who did you met?" asks Munkus, suddenly standing by her side.

She hangs her head, "Magron, one of Macavity's cats. He must have followed me here." She expects to be reprimanted, but Munkus just nods and goes to Tugger and Alonzo who stands ready.

Then all three toms turn to Exotica.

"Show us the way," Munkus say and they leave.

"I'm coming too!" says Bomba and leaps after them, taking up the space beside Tugger, who just gives her an emotionless look. She looks back and sees the twins take her place with Demeter, and she once again feels grateful for having a tribe.

Exotica leads them to the entrance of the junkyard, and Bomba is shocked to see the number of gathered cats, and even more to see who is leading them. Macavity himself.

Munkus changes completely from the gentle cat she knows, and growns nearly terrifying as he sees his brother. Tugger is not far behind him, and the two of them stand along with Alonzo in front of Macavity, not showing even a glint of fear.

"Leave, Macavity," says Munkus, "You know you're not welcome here."

Some of the cats snigger, but Macavity is silent. He swings his head slowly from side to side, and Bomba can feel something cold run down her back.

"Leave!" Says Munkus loudly.

"Not before I get what is mine," says Macavity says, voice hoarse, eyes shifting to land on Bomba, who despite herself moves behind the toms.

"She is not yours, neither is her sister. They are free cats. Now leave or I'll make you."

Macavity laughs, "Five against twelve? I thought you were smarter than that, brother."

"Jellicles against cowards," Munkus simply states, "You know we will win." Macavity bares his teeth and Bomba knows what's coming.

"Prove it," he snarls and then leaps forward, his cats right on his heels, and the fight breaks out.

Macavity heads for Munkus but is stopped by Tugger who rams into his side and pushes him away. The two toms roll away in the snow, snarling and hissing. The other cats attack Munkus, Alonzo and Exotica, who all proves to be more than good fighters. Having thought the fight was winless, Bomba has hesitated, but when she sees how her tribemates fight, she feels her courage rise, and she jumps into the fray.

Hissing and attacking with claws and teeth, she quickly defeats two cats, skinny and mangy, and honestly no match for her.

She looks around and sees Munkus having joined Tugger against Macavity who is losing ground. So is his cats who are getting pushed back my Alonzo and Exotica, and Bomba can see Munkus was right. They may be many, but none of them has the will to stay and fight. One even runs after Alonzo barely touches him with his claws.

Finally, Macaviy gives a howl and the cats all turn and heads for the entrance to the yard. Tugger and Alonzo follows, snapping at the retreating cat's hells. Then they come back and stand beside Munkus.

The cats leave, all except Macavity who stops at the entrance and yells back at them, "Come back to me Bombalurina! Come back with your sister and I'll leave the Jellicles alone. If not, I'll kill all of them and drag you back myself."

Then, is a shower of sparks and smoke, he disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

…CP4

All the way back to the tribe, Bomba is trying to find the right words to her sister, to tell how and why they must leave before someone gets really hurt. They were lucky today. Bomba and Exotica is unharmed, while the three toms spots scratches here and there. They have come out of the fight far easier than expected. They were very lucky today.

The tribe is gathered in the clearing, and as soon as they return, they get surrounded by worried tribemates. Exotica is lead away by her sister, while Mistoffelees, the younger brother to Munkus and Tugger, nearly latch himself to their side and refuses to let go.

Demeter comes from her hide and stands by Bomba, who can feel her mood sink to nothing. How can she even tell her? But then Munkus surprises her.

"Tugger, when you can, go to the theater and gather the brothers. Macavity will return and we need to be ready."

Tugger nods, and to her even greater surprise, kisses Bomba on the cheek before running off. Frozen in shock she stared after him and nearly misses the rest of Munkus' instructions.

"Alonzo, go tell the other what happened, and the rest, be ready."

"N-No," Bomba stammers, making them all look at her, "He's after us. If we leave he will let you be." Demeter clings to her paw.

Munkus' smile is kind, "Don't be foolish," he says, "We look after our own. All of us." He lays a paw om Bomba's shoulder and she can't help but lean in and rub her head against his neck. Yes, she understands why Demeter likes him. He's the rock the tribe stands on.

"They will hurt you," whispers Demeter, eyes on Munkus, "They will kill."

He gently moves from Bomba to Demeter, "He has done it before and he will do it again. You being here will not change that. You not being here, will change so much, so please," he offers her his paw and Demeter takes it. They lean in towards each other, nearly touching noses, "Please stay." He whispers.

Demeter nods, the frightful look in her eyes slowly bleeding away, giving room for something else. Determination. Bomba gives them some space and joins the twins who is talking without words again. She will never know how they do that.

Tanto seems to look at something far away while Cori is watching the tribe.

"Do you know when?" Bomba asks carefully. Tonto's ear twitch and Cori answers.

"We will see when they come, but for now, we have time."

Better answer than many she has gotten from them before. She nods her thanks and heads for the den, feeling tired in her whole body.

She lies down on her pillow but can't sleep. This is all her fault. She let Magron here, its because of her Macavity has found them. And its because of her he will attack, no matter what Munkus says.

It's her fault, but if she can't stop the fighting, she will join it. She will do her part to take down Macavity, even if it kills her.

…

The days comes much faster than anyone expects.

The tribe gathers during the next few weeks. Even cats Bomba has never met before joins them. Friends, distant family-members, kittenhood-mates and so on, until their number is beyond anything she could have thought possible.

And one day, as the snow is about to become soft and muddied, Tanto and Cori suddenly stand before Munkus, eyes hazy but with clear voices, and they announce that Macavity is on the way.

Face grim, Munkus gives out his order and they all prepare.

The youngest queens take away the kitten along with those deemed too old to fight. The rest gather before Munkus, ready to protect. He looks at all of them, and before they go, each one touches him.

Bomba doesn't miss the lingering embrace Munkus and Demeter share.

Munkus and Tugger then lead them out of the clearing, the twins leading the way. The rest of them follows, including Bomba and Demeter, both ready to defend their home.

….

The twins lead them to an open space where the humans usually drive around with their machines, however, the humans haven't been there for days, and last week's snow is still lying on the ground. It's wet and soft beneath Bombas feet and she knows it will be pure mud at the end of the fight.

They spread out and wait.

Not for long, though, as barely an hour pass before Mcavity shows himself. He clearly expected a fight, having brought every one of his cats, but Bomba is relieved to see their number is almost equal to the Jellicles.

Macavity stands in the middle of space and Munkus jumps down from the machine he stood on and goes to him. Bomba can't hear what they say, but their body language is clear. Macavity hisses and bares his teeth, and Munkus' tail swipe angrily from side to side.

When, in a flash and out of the blue, Macavity strikes Munkustrap, sending him tumbling into the snow. He then jumps on top of the Jellicle leader, and all hell breaks loose between the many cats.

Afterwards, Bomba will not remember much of the fight. Her claws strike, her teeth bites. Foul fur fills her mouth and nose, as screeches fills her ears. She rolls around, fur getting wet with melted snow and the mud lying beneath it. The junkyard is a whirl of cats jumping and running, and fighting.

She has trouble recognizing her own from Macavity's, and focuses on those who attacks her. One catches her across the shoulder with his claws, and pain nearly blinds her. She falls into the snow with an unknown tom over her, feeling his breath on her neck as he goes in for the bite. He is pushed off then, by a furious Tugger, who nearly tears the tom apart.

He then helps her up from the ground and the two then fights back to back.

Bomba looks around, searching for Demeter, who she spots alongside Alonzo and Tumblebrutus, holding her ground. The fearful look in her eyes are gone, and instead is an ice-cold fury as she fights. Bomba is proud of her.

As she beats more and more of Macavity's cats to the ground, she believes they can actually win this. A glance around the yard tells her than the Jellicles are winning, having not lost a single cat, though more and more get hurt.

Macavity's cats a struck to the ground and many doesn't get up. A few runs, but is still many of them, fighting like their lives depended on it. It probably does. Knowing Macavity, if he loses he will take his anger out on those who survives this.

She hits the last cat standing before her, and Tugger pushes him away with a kick. They then take a moment to breath. Tugger looks at her with a grin and a wild, living look in his eyes, and she can't help but laugh as she sees it. Tugger grabs her around the waist and pulls her in for a long kiss.

She lets it fills her with a tingling sensation before battering him away with a smile, reminding him about the fight. He gives her a cheeky grin dwindles as he looks over her shoulder. Suddenly scared, she turns and feels her blood run cold.

Munkus is lying in the snow, which is slowly turning from white to red, and before him is Macavity, holding up Demeter by the throat.

Blinded by the sight, Bomba screams and runs forward, not sensing Tugger by her side. They reach Macavity as one and barrel into him. Demeter falls from his paw, gasping to the ground, but Bomba has only her eyes on this hateful cat who hurt her sister.

She strikes like a mad, knowing Tugger does the same, and they beat him away from those they love the most.

Macavity seems unaffected by their blows and bites, but he backs away, hissing and with eyes that rolls madly in their socket. He jumps backwards, and is suddenly surrounded by Jellicles, all hissing at him.

Macavity has never been a fool, and looking around and knowing he is outnumbered, he quickly turns away and runs. Those of his cats that can stand follows him in a hurry, the rest crawls to the entrance with a hissing Jellicle on their tail.

They have won.

Bomba doesn't celebrate. She hurries back to Demeter, who is helping Munkus to sit up.

Bomba looks over her sister, but doesn't find anything but a few bruises here and there. The worst in her throat, that bears marks after Macavity's paw, and she knows her sister won't be able to speak for days after this.

Demeter doesn't seem to worry about anything but Munkus, who is cringing with pain. Deep scratches cross his forehead and on his back are bleeding, and Demeter is busy pressing snow against them.

It hurts and looks bad, but Munkus is soon sitting without help and even talking, and they all seem to breathe easier at that.

It's a slow walk back to the clearing. Most are hurt, but they haven't lost a single Jellicle. The joy from that fact alone is enough for them all to find the last strength. At home, the wounded are tended to. No one has escaped the fight unharmed, but the worst are Munkus, Alonzo and his broken arm, Plato who they think for a terrible second has been blinded but is thankfully able to see. Other has scratches and bruises, but are alive.

Bomba joins her sister and Tugger in helping Munkus.

He lies in his den and they try to stop the bleeding on his back with snow and blankets. Mistoffelees, who had been hiding along with the other kitten suddenly shows up and helps as well, and before nightfall, Munkus is asleep with Demeter curled up on one side, and Mistoffelees on the other.

Bomba and Tugger leaves to help others, but there is little to be done, and they end up sitting on the large tire, side by side.

"He will come back," she says, mostly to herself. Tugger nods and lies down, uncaring about the snow and his dirty fur. Her pulls her down beside him and she presses herself against him.

She is dirty and a little cold, and her shoulder hurts. But despite it all, she feels safe, and soon falls asleep in Tugger's arms.


End file.
